Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv7
= Justimon + Infermon + Andromon + Chuumon = Halli Hallo Larsmon :) Ich wollte fragen, warum justice nicht auch Gerechtigkeit heißt?? Viele liebe Grüße, Hikari-girl 11:31, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hikari-girl Außerdem könnte inferior bei Infermon auch passen, weil es unterlegen bedeutet. Unterlegen in dem Sinne von er "musste" noch einmal digitieren und "am Ende verlor er eh". Während meiner meinung nach inferno viel weniger passt, außer wenn man das im Sinne Dante Aligheries sieht, dass Inferno die Hölle ist. Hikari-girl 11:34, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hikari-girl Nein, es gibt einen unterschied zwischen andro und andras, das eine ist Mensch und das zweite heißt Mann Hikari-girl 11:36, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hikari-girl Chouchou könnte für Chuumon in dem Falle passen, weil es eben kein ansehnliches Wesen ist, aber da es trotzdem sehr gemocht wurde, halt von Mimi Hikari-girl 11:45, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hikari-girl Abschließend möchte ich sagen, dass das nicht richtig ist, wenn du Änderungen vollziehst bei Vokabular z.B. (siehe Justimon). Denn es ist ja nichts weit Hergeholtes, es ist bestätigtes Wissen. Außerdem es wäre doch gut, wenn solche Übersetzungen für die Leser und Nutzer des Wiki daraus Denkanstöße kriegen und was sie da weiter hinein interpretieren ist ihre Sache. Oder bist du anderer Meinung? Hikari-girl 11:48, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hikari-girl :Ich rolle das mal auf. :Für justice ist ganz einfach Justiz die einfachste Übersetzung, das englische Wort war sowieso nur als Zusatz gedacht, da das deutsche Wort Justiz sowieso am naheliegensten ist. Wir sind ja kein Onlinewörterbuch, wenn jemand noch 10 andere Übersetzungen haben will, soll er sie sich raussuchen. :Infermon mit unterlegen zu beschreiben ist ganz einfach extrem weit hergeholt, da du dich mit dem "es digitiert und verliert doch" nur auf den Film beziehst. Es gibt aber dutzende Infermon innerhlab der Digiwelt, sodass diese Interpretation einfach fehlerhaft ist. Alle seriösen Quellen aus z. B. dem Internet werden dir Inferno als Namensherkunft präsentieren. Und dabei muss man sich nichtmal auf Dante beziehen, denn Inferno ist ganz einfach latein für Hölle. :Und bei Chuumon ist eine Anlehnung an Schatz oder Liebling ganz einfach ebenso weit hergeholt, da man sich bei der Namensgebung nicht einfach auf eine Szene aus dem Anime beziehen kann, sondern allgemein bleiben sollte. :Ich möchte dir mit meinen Änderungen nicht zu nahe treten, aber es ist eben meine Aufgabe soetwas zu überprüfen und Ungeneuigkeiten muss ich dabei leider rückgängig machen. Meine Gründe versuche ich dabei immer in den Zusammenfassungen wiederzugeben, falls du im weiteren Verlauf aber erneut Fragen haben solltest, erläutere ich sie dir gerne erneut. --LARSMON 11:42, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, sehr gut, deine Gründe sind einleuchtend. Nur eine Sache, dass "alle seriösen Quellen" die gleichen Namensherkünfte nutzen, bedeutet doch nciht gleichzeitig, dass sie es selbst aus einer vertrauenswürdige Quelle haben und oder nicht doch vielleicht das Nächstliegenste nehmen. Aber egal ^^ Hast ja trotzdem irgendwie Recht. Und ich finde es eigentlich auch gut, dass du dich da so reinkniest und es richtig machen möchtest. Bemerkenswert, wirklich. Ach, nur noch eine Sache am Rande: Ich bin ja jetzt in diesem Wiki, kann aber mit meinem Konto auch auf andere gehen z.B. Final Fantasy oder so... Aber, wenn ich mich denn aus eins dieser Wikis "entfernen" möchte, aber bei anderen bleiben möchte, das muss ich da tun? Oder geht das gar nicht, wenn ich schon Artikel bearbeitet habe? Hikari-girl 11:54, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hikari-girl :::Sobald du bei einem Wiki der Wikia-Community angemeldet bist, kannst du automatisch alle als normaler User bearbeiten. Das musst du natürlich nicht, sondern du kannst dich logischerweise auf einige wenige beschränken, das weist du sicher. Ich verstehe die Frage so, dass du bei einigen Wikis aus- und bei anderen eingeloggt sein möchtest. Sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber meiner Meinung nach ist man entweder überall oder nirgends eingeloggt. Das ist aber kein Problem, denn nur, weil du auf einem Wiki mal etwas bearbeitet hast, stellt keiner die Anforderung an dich, dass du weitermachen musst. --LARSMON 12:15, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Naja, so ähnlich meinte ich das xDDD Aber trotzdem vielen Dank :D Hikari-girl 12:23, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Hikari-girl = Eine Frage = Hallo LARSMON, ich sehe an diesem wikia dass du jede menge Ahnung hast von allendem hier... Deswegen habe ich eine Frage an dich, denn ich habe letztens ein wikia eröffnet... Wie macht man es, dass auf der hauptseite ein Artikel des Monats abgebildet wird? Gibt es da einen speziellen Code oder so? Wäre schön wenn du ein paar Infos für mich hättest, thx Rumtreiber :Klar, dafür nutzt man eine Vorlage. Du erstellst einfach die Vorlage:Artikel des Monats (siehe z. B. hier bei uns) und fügst dann auf deine Hauptseite folgendes ein: . Dadurch erscheint das auf der Hauptseite, was in der Vorlage steht, du brauchst dann in Zukunft also nur immer die Vorlage zu verändern und auf der Hauptseite erscheint automatisch das Neue. :Und hier noch ein kleiner Hinweis. Signiere deine Beiträge doch bitte in Zukunft nicht einfach mit einem Link, sondern mit 4 Tilden. (das hier: ~) Die werden dann in deinen Namen und einen Zeitstempel umgewandelt. --LARSMON 09:43, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) =Espada-Kommandant= Hei Larsmon,ich habe eine Frage: Kénntest du bitte den Artikel von Targetmon erstellen da ich nich weiss wie das geht? Ich habe das Digimon auf dem englischen Digipedia gefunden. Hier das Bild vthumbom Digimon: :Ja, von diesem neuen Digimon habe ich auch gehört, aber ich muss sehen wann ich die Zeit finde, einen Artikel persönlich zu erstellen. --LARSMON 11:32, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ok. Espada-Kommandant 18:40, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) =Markusmon= Das ist deine Wiki oder? :Ich würde nicht sagen meins, ich bin ganz einfach Admin. --LARSMON 11:18, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) = Cross Wars = Was stimmt mit da nicht? Die Namen bis Folge 46 sind bekannt, man kann aber noch nichts darüber lesen? Und der Link zu der Folge wo Gravimon auftaucht ist fehlerhaft, den Text habe ich aber schonmal lesen können. Da solltest du mal drübergehen, über das ganze Projekt. Wenn ich helfen kann, frag ruhig. Ich helfe gern! TerriermonFan 09:20, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Der Link war nicht fehlerhaft, die Weiterleitung bestand ganz einfach noch nicht. Ich bin zur Zeit beim Bund und dadurch unter der Woche ein wenig eingenommen, aber zumindest zum Aufpassen, dass hier keine Scheiße passiert nehme ich mir immer Zeit. Ich verspreche aber, dass auch produktiv ab nächste Woche wieder etwas vorangehen wird. --LARSMON 11:18, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) = Kopiren von Texten aus deiner Wiki = Guten tag Larsmon, Ich habe eine Digimon Masters Wiki aufgemacht und habe einige Texte aus deiner Wiki rein kopiert. Es handelt sich um die Profil beschreibung von Agumon und Greymon. Aber da ich mir jetzt nicht sicher bin ob die dann als "gestohlen" gelten, wolte ich dich zur sicherheit nochmal fragen ob wir das dürfen oder ob du was dagegen hättest? Momentan ist unsere Wiki noch in aufbau. Link: Masters Wiki http://de.digimonmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Masters_Wiki Liebe Grüße Salsamon 20:42, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Oh der Link geht nciht richtig hier hast du ihn nochmal: http://de.digimonmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Masters_Wiki :Nun, in der Tat sind solche Kopien nicht üblich, allerdings lasse ich es für diese Einzelfälle durchgehen, da du es mir ja jetzt gesagt hast. Ich werde aber überprüfen, ob es nicht überhand nimmt. --LARSMON 10:49, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) = Opossumon = Dürfte ich wissen wieso du die Änderugen rückgängig gemacht hast? :) Tobirama Senju 14:25, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Weil zumindest mir keine Quelle dafür bekannt ist, du beziehst dich wahrscheinlich auf das neue Xros Wars, aber damit lassen wir es mal ganz langsam angehen. --LARSMON 12:27, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Es wurde aber auf Tv-Asashi so angegeben das es die Digitation ist! :) Tobirama Senju 16:47, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) =Nyan Catmon= Ich denke ich brauche nicht zu erklären auf was ich hinaus will. Löschen, danke. Tobirama Senju 00:05, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Lars(mon) es gibt schon Digimon Xros Wars 02 digimon xros wars the boy hunters who leapt through time. Ich habe leider keine Rechte die Hauptseite von Digipedia zu bearbeiten und die Seite Anime ebbenfalls. Da ist mir eingefallen villeichst hast du drauf Rechte. Michael Stromenger :Ich weiß. Ich werde das sobald wie möglich aktualisieren. --LARSMON 13:41, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Airu <- please löschen. habe kurz zuvor einen Artikel zu Airu gemacht. Tobirama Senju 20:30, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) =Beschreibungen= Hi Larsmon. Wollte hier zwar nicht rumspammen, aber hast ja keine Mail oder so angegeben ;D Wollte dich nur informieren, falls du es noch nicht gesehen hast, dass der Inhalt von "Kopiren von Texten aus deiner Wiki" (by Salsamon) nicht mehr aktuell ist, da wir uns vor einigen Monaten entschlossen (ich hab nein gesagt ;D), dass wir die Beschreibungen nicht verwenden werden. (Meine Begründung war, dass der Text einfach zu viel Platz verschluckt). Wollte dir mal nur Bescheid sagen. MfG MarkusXX 18:24, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) =Xros Wars Level?= Hi Larsmon, ich wollte mal fragen wieso Damemon auf dem Meha-Level ist. Ich würde ihn als Digimon-Partner auf Rookie/Champion schätzen. Allerdings ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass in es Xros Wars kein Level gibt. Sollten wir da nicht einfach Level unbekannt schreiben? Denn beim Digimon Jintrix Card Game haben alle Digimon ein Level bis auf die aus Xros Wars. Wollte dass nur kurz fragen. Achja, hab noch eine Frage: Soll ich ein Bild von Skullscorpiomon Grau hochladen?? Mfg, Espada-Kommandant 20:03, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Welches Bild meinst du denn damit? --LARSMON 13:48, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::thumb|rightDieses Bild, in Xros Wars wir es auch Lordsckullscoorpiomon genannt. Sollen wir es Skullscorpiomon Grau nennen oder Lordskullscorpiomon. ::mfg,Espada 18:12, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Ist mir noch garnicht aufgefallen, dass eines eine andere Färbung bekommen hat. Aber von mir aus, achte aber auf das Layout. --LARSMON 12:41, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) = Kleine Frage = Hi LARSMON, findest du auch, das Wikia ein "bisschen" viel Werbung macht? Wenn du und dein Wiki etwas anderes, wie mehr Freiheiten, die Wikia nicht bietet (z.B Auswahl zischen Vector-, Monobook-Skin und ein paar anderen Skins) brauchst, kannst du uns in der Wikiunity kontaktieren. Also wir warten auf deine Antwort ;) Gruß --'Obi-WanGT' 17:52, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) =An image= Hi, Larsmon, we are from the Digimon Wiki in Spanish. Please, look tis image http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Imperialdramon-pm.jpg and tell us if this picture is original or fanon, Thanks You --Ignimon 22:03, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Well, it have to be a fake, because of two reasons: firstly: there is no analyzer of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode in the 4th Digimon Movie. And secondly: The 4th movie don't exists in german, so there can´t be a german analyzer ofImperialdramon Paladin Mode. --LARSMON 12:20, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)